


L'amour

by adios_cowboy



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: (just a few phrases), (mentioned) - Freeform, Accidental Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Français | French, Gentle Kissing, Love at First Sight, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: (drabble based on a remembering first kisses prompt) An and Kaoruko reminisce on the past and adore where they are together in the present.
Relationships: Kohinata An/Usami Kaoruko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	L'amour

“Heyy, do you remember when we first met?” Kaoruko grins.

An knows better than to indulge in these conversations for the sake of her own sanity and pride, but Kaoruko is never the type to let things go and will only bother her about it for the rest of the day. She sighs before answering.

“You mean when you forced a kiss on me in front of all those people?”

A scoff, like An is speaking out of her ass. “Uh, no? Darling, you know the feeling was mutual.”   
  
“You were practically a  _ stranger _ . I only knew you because Ricchan-”   
  
“Aht, aht! Enough of that, come here.”   
  
An rolls her eyes. Heads over to the counter nevertheless, engaging with her girlfriend despite knowing the consequences of such an action. She doesn’t regret it though. Kaoruko is an extravagant  pâtissière.

“What brought this on today?” An asks in awe. It’s not unusual for Kaoruko to be in the kitchen constantly, figuring out new recipes and taste testing plate after plate of her own creations. It’s different now, though, as this cake is more fit for a gala than anything. “Are you going to another event without letting me know?”   
  
“No, dummy!” She spits it like she’s been insulted and An nearly groans with her exasperation. “It’s the cake from the wedding we were at when we met. You hardly touched a piece of it, but I  _ did _ and decided I’d make it for you one day.” Kaoruko’s voice quiets at the end of her sentence and An notices the tint of a flush peaking at the tips of her ears. 

An can’t help but blush at it herself. “You’re quite the sap this afternoon…”   
  
“Wha- whatever! I say you try it this instant, dear.” 

She herself has never been a sucker for pet names but it feels right whenever Kaoruko uses them. “Calm down Kaoruko-san, you’re going to alert the whole neighborhood!”    
  
“Try the cake!”   
  
“Okay!”   
  
Despite what Kaoruko said about An hardly touching the dessert at that wedding, she remembers the taste perfectly as soon as she has a bite. She remembers the way it lingered in her mouth that day and how it reminds her very much of their first kiss and first meeting. 

Never did she think she would meet someone so perfect and so right for her. Now she can’t imagine a life without Kaoruko. 

“It’s delicious.” She purrs.

  
Kaoruko beams impossibly bright. “Bien sûr!” She throws herself at An, kissing her gently despite the enthusiasm. “I love you.”   
  
An thinks maybe Kaoruko is right, the feeling has always been mutual. “And I, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta VERY SHORT drabble once again.. this is my favorite pairing and i want to write more of them so aaa


End file.
